Guardian Eterno
by layla-kyoyama
Summary: Los pensamientos de Aoshi en torno a sus sentimiento hacia MIsao, el saber q solo se conformara con cuidarla siendo su protector sin poder llegar a decirle que la ama.... PAsen y lean
1. El Ángel Protegido y su Guardián

**N/A: **_Hola a todos! Feliz 2006 ! Aquí les traigo un A-M espero que les guste y no sean muy duritos conmigo que es mi primer fic : p! Finalmente me decidí a publicar después de q varias amigas me convencieran, cuídense._

_Este fic es en honor a Hana, Ihdril, HADA, Misao CG, que me han inspirado mucho con sus escritos ! Bueno sin mas que decir Disfruten la lectura:D_

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece,ni tampoco sus personajes, pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki._

**Guardián Eterno**

_**Capitulo 1: El Ángel Protegido y su Guardián**_

Los días en el Aoiya eran estresantes, como en cualquier restaurante, un sin numero de clientes llegaban en estas épocas del año, por asuntos de negocio, turismo o simplemente descanso, sin embargo la mayoría de los turistas presentes tenían una cosa en claro, los cerezos en flor, eran hermosos y atraían a gran cantidad de personas de distintas partes del pais. Sin embargo a pesar de todo el ajetreo del Aoiya, Aoshi Shinomori no se veía afectado por esto, ese mismo día como cualquier otro marcho rumbo al templo y comenzó con sus meditaciones, meditaciones que poco a poco y día a día se alejaban de su rumbo, se alejaban de la paz interior, y lo llevaban rumbo a la confusión.

Aoshi observó, el pétalo de un cerezo caer lentamente al suelo, con un gesto pensó que ese pétalo se parecía mucho a él ambos caían uno al suelo y otro a la confusión...

No sabia decir cuando sucedió, tan solo sabia que desde que la vio por primera vez hacia unos de 10 años, debía protegerla, velarla, cuidarla... ella era como su hija, era su protegida y por eso debía hacerlo y lo había hecho el tiempo que se mantuvo a su lado y después de la nueva oportunidad que le dio Himura tras la pelea contra Shishio, había regresado al Aoiya y a pesar de su nueva rutina la continuo protegiéndola, velándola y cidandola como cuando era niña...

Y sin saber como o cuando, ni porque sucedió de un momento a otro, se encontró añorándola, deseándola, pidiéndola para si...se encontró con todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos alrededor de ella y con ella... no supo como ni cuando solo de un momento a otro se vio perdido en su perfume en su sola presencia en...

"Aoshi-sama, esta usted bien, lleva con la mirada perdida en las hojas de lo cerezos bastante rato..." la voz de Misao lo saco de su ensoñación, retiro la vista de los cerezos y la clavó en el piso, Misao lo miraba preocupada y un poco confundida pero sin dejar de exhalar esa aura de felicidad y alegría que la acompañaba siempre... aun mirado el _tatami_ sonrió de lado, al parecer Misao se sorprendió por este gesto pero no le importo, nada le quitaría la alegría que sentía al verla a su lado.

"Estoy bien Misao, tan solo pensaba" dijo con su típico tono frió e indiferente, Misao le observo durante unos instantes y asintió "Que haces aquí?" le preguntó, mientras la miraba, la miraba más no fijamente más no a sus ojos, la mujer se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta pero después de sonreír como solo ella lo hace le dijo alegre.

"Le traje su cena Aoshi-sama, y un poco de te" el tan sólo asintió "bien como no necesita mas nada me retiro..." dijo levantándose y retirándose del lugar, el la vio irse con pasos elegantes y firmes a su parecer y con ella la calidez y la alegría que sentía hasta ese momento...

Se reprocho una vez más el desearla de tal manera, se reprochó de nuevo el anhelarla en tenerla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir, se reprochó otra vez el añorar estos pequeños encuentros como todos los días y se reprochó una y otra vez en pensar en ella de esa forma...

Porque el lo sabía, su pasado era demasiado oscuro, trágico y horrible un pasado tan lleno de amargura que siempre lo acompañaba una y otra vez en su vida, recordó todas y cada una de las atrocidades que hizo y eso lo hizo sentir horrible una vez más, no podría ver a Misao a la cara después de todo eso, no poda desearla de tal manera, no podía... dañar a un ángel como ella con su turbio y horrible ser... no lo soportaría.. y por eso a pesar de amarla y desearla cada día, cada vez mas, simplemente se conformaba con verla, cuidarla y vigilarla tan solo esos pequeños momentos le eran suficientes, porque de algo estaba seguro, si intentaba algo la haría sufrir y eso lo acabaría, solo seguiría siendo su guardián tan solo eso lo conformaba...

**Nota de la autora:** HOLA a todos en 1er lugar! y FELIZ AÑO 2006!

Asi comienza esta historia, mi primera historia U.U, espero que les haya gusta este primer cap. Y no sean muy duritos conmigo...:p, desde ya les aviso que es una historia cortita y sólo tiene dos capítulos contando éste... al principio iba a ser un oneshotU pero decidí dividirlo en dos partes...

Desde ya les aviso que el próximo cap esta la mitad listo y en proceso de terminación así que cuídense y review! Plis!

LAYLA

No sean malitos y dejen un bello review! Aunque sea para despotricar en mi contra, o sólo un tomatito:p


	2. Ángel Guardián

_N/A: __Hola!a todos! Aquí les traigo la 2da parte de este fic! Millones de gracias a las que me enviaron review! vaya 5 reviews es mas de lo que imagine jejejejee Gracias, gracias! Este cap es un mas larguito que el anterior espero que los disfruten! Asi que dejemos el resto de la nota de autor para el final no? A leer se ha dicho! Disfrútenlo! _

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece,ni tampoco sus personajes, pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki._

**Guardián Eterno**

_**Capitulo 2: Ángel Guardián**_

El día en el Aoiya paso rápidamente y el manto oscuro de la noche se cernió sobre Kyoto, las estrellas parecían refulgir esa noche mas q nunca, como si fueran diamantes en bruto dispersados de forma irregular sobre un manto de color oscuro, tan oscuro como los pozos de agua más profundos...

Sin embargo Aoshi Shinomori, no prestaba atención a esto sus pensamientos se encontraba centrados únicamente alrededor de una persona...Misao, es que después de la visita que la nueva Okashira le había hecho en la tarde, simplemente sus pensamientos no pararon en torno a ella, a su figura, su esencia, su cabello, SU Misao y se sentía mal por ello por tener ese tipo de pensamientos con respecto a su "protegida", el alguien frío e indiferente al mundo, con un pasado de muertes horribles y traición, no podía... simplemente no podía decirle lo que sentía a Misao, significaría quitarle toda esa esencia de ternura, inocencia y alegría, Misao simplemente no podía estar junto a un traidor como el que no dudo ni un instante en unirse a Shishio en busca de venganza, que no dudo ni un instante en clavar su espada contra Okina, que no dudo ni siquiera un momento en lastimar a Himura, no podía simplemente un ángel como Misao merecía a alguien mejor que el, a alguien que No fuera él.

Y por eso sólo se conformaba con verla cerca de si, aunque deseara abrazarla y arrullarla, por eso le eran suficientes sus encuentros en el templo cuando Misao le llevaba su té en medio de su "meditación", o simplemente cuando cruzaban unas palabras en el día o cuando la vigilaba en sus entrenamientos con el fin de que no se lastimase, y por eso a pesar todo, de esta nueva oportunidad, para él le era suficiente con ser su guardián su protector sólo con eso se conformaba...

"...Aoshi..."

Esa voz le saco de sus pensamientos, su corazón comenzó a latir mas deprisa, el conocía esa voz, la conocia muy bien, si todas las noches soñaba con ella, si en sus meditaciones pensaba en ella y fue cuando la vio...posada en la ventana de su habitación, con su largo cabello que se mecía en la brisa de la noche y con la mirada perdida en el manto estrellado

"Misao..." y aunque su voz sonó fría e indiferente como siempre, había un toque de ternura y anhelo en ella, la mujer volteo a verlo sorprendida de verlo allí en la entrada de su habitación.

" Aoshi- sama, le sucedió algo que hace despierto tan tarde?" en la voz de la mujer se escuchaba verdadera preocupación, el hombre sonrió de lado ante esto, era definitivo su voz le brindaba una calidez nunca antes sentida, lo envolvía su toque de inocencia y sensualidad, en verdad era afortunado de tenerla cerca de su persona, de tenerla cerca de él..

" Podría preguntarte lo mismo que haces despierta?. Pasa de la un de la madrugada, según tengo entendido mañana tu día será tan ajetreado como éste deberías descansar..." le dijo suavemente, Misao lo miro fijamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo él le devolvió la mirada fijándose en la hermosura de sus ojos y en la calidez y brillo que desprendían.

" No podía dormir" dijo mientras se acercaba hasta él " algunas veces pienso que si todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora era necesario..." termino de decir estando ya junto a él, Aoshi la miro fijo.

" Por que dices eso?"

" Porque por mas que me esfuerzo, aún no logro ver ese cambio en mi vida, ese momento que siempre anhelado, y no creo tener más fuerzas para seguir..."

" Nunca te rindas Misao" su tono de voz volviendo hacer frió " Ya veras que tarde o temprano ese momento llegara tan sólo espera..." le dijo con un toque de suavidad en su voz.

" Lo intentare" le gustaba sentirlo así cerca de ella, no cambiaria este momento por nada del mundo...

" Necesitas descansar..." la voz de él rompió el silencio reconfortante entre ambos " Te vendrá bien..." la mujer asintió rompiendo el contacto que hasta ese momento sus ojos habían mantenido

" Lo haré"

Él permaneció de pie observando como ella apartaba las mantas del futón, para después acostarse en el mismo, dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación pero la voz de ella le detuvo.

" Aoshi- Sama?" al ver que el hombre no respondía, continuo "En realidad iba a preguntarle si no le importaba quedarse un poco" el la miro fijo " Por lo menos hasta que me duerma..." dijo Misao sonriendo con timidez .

El la observo fijo y después de un corto tiempo se acerco sentándose aun lado del futón. Descubrió una nueva luz en aquellos ojos verdes, algo totalmente distinto a lo que aparecía cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de Aoiya, era algo que le hacia sentirse extraño... deliciosamente extraño y feliz.

Apagó la luz de la mesilla y, tomando la mano de la joven, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Allí la tenia adormilada y confiada tan cerca como nunca pensó tenerla, recordó cuando la conoció su solo presencia iluminaba de felicidad el lugar, desde entonces había cambiado bastante, ya no actuaba de manera tan irracional y temperamental ahora era mas equilibrada y centrada, y a pesar de todas las atrocidades que él había cometido en su pasado, ella había llorado por él, eso le era extraño, tan extraño como que ella se hubiese quedado dormida con él allí delante ¿hasta tal punto confiaba en él¿ Hasta tal punto estaba convencida ella, Himura y los demás de que había cambiado?

Sus ojos azules la contemplaron silenciosamente. El cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro como si fuese una aureola, su expresión dulce e inocente.

Cerro los ojos. Esa noche seria su ángel de la guarda.

_Si pudieras empezar de nuevo  
y olvidar todo el pasado que te condena  
y ya no quisieras recordar mas, dejando todo atrás  
pasarías noches enteras en vela pensando en mi?_

Esta noche solo sería un ángel guardián que velaría sus sueños...

_Pasarías noches enteras en vela pensando en mi?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A:** Bien aquí termina este fic... jejeje así lo tenia pensado desde el principio, pero si me animo lo suficiente hago un 3er cap, un epilogo...! desean un epilogo?

Por cierto las respuestas a los review anónimos se darán en mi Profile siguiendo el ejemplo de muchas otras autoras de fics!.

_Bien terminado esto comenzare con uno de mis próximos trabajos ( ver profile), así que las veo en otro fic! Cuídense y gracias por sus comentarios! Muchas gracias! _

_REVIEWS PLIS! ToT! dejen aunque sean un tomatito! REVIEWS! que me hacen feliz! _


End file.
